His world (Faxon cover)
This is a fairly decent song by Zebrahead. The song is pretty good, but if anything that is not allowed is there plz forgive me. Disclaimer: I ''DO NOT ''own this song Lyrics Come on light the fuse, he's a rocket, and he's ready to go.'Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow. He's got the the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo(-eo),Kicking butt fast, putting on a show. Come on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest,And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test.He's like a running pup, in his world, more is less.And if you wanna test him best bring your best. You can't stop now, lock and load.Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world (His world- Gotta make your own way!)Where one is all. In this world (His world- Life is just a game you play!)Never fear the fall.When you leap without a net you'll find,It won't be there all the time,So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! Running in back at it again, well what'd ya expect? Coming at ya with ten outta ten, gotta real rough neck. Strikes up and slippery, running as he will choose. 'Cause he's the best there ever was haven't ya heard the news? Go on and psych yourself up, 'cause it's time to play, Bounce through to beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay. The one and only marathon pup, living the day. Moving up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away! You can't stop now, lock and load. Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all. In this world (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall. When you leap without a net you'll find, It won't be there all the time, So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! Solo Intergalactic continental champ, running things. Hyperactive instrumental and, pulling strings. He's just the one who understands when the time will swing, so he's breaking down doors, never following. Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll. The only way to break free is to break the mold!You can't stop now, lock and load. Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all. In this world (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall. When you leap without a net you'll find, It won't be there all the time, So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! In this world (His world-Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all. In this world (His world-Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall. When you leap without a net you'll find, It won't be there all the time, So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall! Watch your step, watch your step! Don't turn around! Watch your step, watch your step! Don't turn around! Don't stop to look back again! Don't fall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Song Category:Songs